


Glances Behind

by macabreromansu



Series: Pirate Bento [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, M/M, barely-there relationship, re-post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreromansu/pseuds/macabreromansu
Summary: Franky tries not to worry about that blue-haired idiot he left behind





	Glances Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Glances Behind  
> Rating: PG  
> Pairings: Franky/Iceberg  
> Prompt: 'Legacy'  
> Word Count: 300  
> Notes: Re-post.

There was enough to be getting on with on the ship - the day-to-day maintenance was minimal but improvements could always be made somewhere. The activity kept him from constantly glancing back in the direction of Water 7, wondering how everyone was getting along.

Namely a certain, blue-haired mayor bastard that played things entirely too close for comfort sometimes. That irritating son of a… Almost got himself killed and all for what?

He paused at this train of thought. Sighed and moved on with whatever he was fixing or inventing.

Wasn't he doing it himself? One half of the great shipwright's apprentices carrying out his legacy in his own way. Placing a bet on the future and boy, did he ever love to gamble. Not as much as that rope-dude, but a big risk now and then sure did get the adrenaline super-pumping!

Now then, what had been thinking about? Oh. Yeah, trying to totally not fixate on what Iceberg was doing right this minute, this second whilst Franky was who-knows-how-many-miles away, totally useless should some Cipher Pol assholes come sniffing back around the island for revenge or whatever.

Not that he genuinely thought they would. But y'know, the worry was still there.

Shit, was it impossible to stop thinking about that damn guy? He'd had to do it once, when he'd had the Franky Family to manage. Now he no longer had the responsibility… well.

He gave up trying to piece the mass of jumbled springs and wood bits together and threw his hands up in super frustration.

He needed a drink, maybe something stronger than cola for a change, go up on deck in the sun.

He grinned.

Now there was continuing a legacy in super style.


End file.
